


tord fricks tom and tom does a backflip

by nepurrs



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Penises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepurrs/pseuds/nepurrs
Summary: im so sorry





	1. Chapter 1

TORD WALKED UP TO TOM AND SAID SUCC MY WENIS AND TOM SAID MMMMMMM MAMA MIA BUT TORDS WENIS IS A gUN SO TOM SAID TORD WhERE IS YOUR PENIS AND TORD SAID WTF MY PENIS IS IN YOUR FACE DONT BE RUDE 

 

please


	2. tom does 33 backflips but screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT OK

TOM WAS WALKIN TO RUSSIA AND BACKFLIPPED AND TORD WAS LIKE TOM WTF YOU CANT WALK TO RUSSIA YA YA BOY LOOKIN ASS DUMBASS ASS I WILL BEAT MY OWN ASSS AND TOM, SAID OK FINE YOU norweegie communism LOOKINN ASS AND TOR D PROCEEDED TO MOMS RAVIOLI AND NEARLY DIE INSTANTLY BUT TORD FRKCKED TOM SO LIFE IS OK BUT IM NOT


End file.
